


Family Ties

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Siren Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Naomi never did understand her nephew Castiel.





	Family Ties

Naomi has long been accustomed to a world where monsters and humans live separate lives for the sake of them all. In her experience, nothing good ever comes out of mixing the species; after all, many monsters were born to prey on humans, herself included.

She, of course, learned early never to go too far. Just a little devotion, one declaration of love can keep her going for days. She doesn’t need much.

Due in part to her own careful nature, she has lived to see her family flourish. She never felt the urge to get married or have children herself, and her nephews and nieces have gladly taken the spot in her affections any offspring of her own would have occupied.

She knows all of them, knows of their passions and weaknesses, but one has always been a small mystery to her.

Castiel.

He’s perfectly friendly, kind, and even clever; and yet she has never managed to understand this strange nephew of hers.

For one, he’s always been too thin because he doesn’t like feeding on humans. As a siren herself, she cannot understand how he can reject the very nature of his ancestors, and yet he scrapes by with the bare minimum, even when it’s clear that he needs more nourishment than that. Really, working at a library and having constant contact with humans, it would be more than easy for

Once or twice, she’s tried talking to Michael, his eldest brother, or Balthazar, the cousin he’s closest to. But the former simply shook his head and declared he’d tried often enough, and the later seemed to take it all as one big joke, as usual.

And so their lives continued.

Until the family dinner she sat down to only to realize that Castiel looked happy and sated for once in his life.

“You look well, Castiel. You’ve finally put some meat on those bones” she says approvingly. He does look a lot better now, when he doesn’t appear to be starving for no good reason.

She only realizes things aren’t quite as they seem when Gabriel speaks. “That’s his boyfriend’s doing. Guess he keeps him dosed up after all.”

She didn’t even know Castiel had a boyfriend; and seeing how she is accustomed to knowing everything important that’s going on in her kin’s life, it’s more than a little disconcerting.

“I don’t use my powers on Dean” Castiel announces, confusing her further. Dating a human to continually ensnare him would be highly immoral, and more than that – something Castiel would never think of, she’s sure. So who is he suddenly feeding on?

Unless…

Unless.

There is one way to make sure a siren is constantly fed and cared for, but it’s a difficult thing to achieve.

A human has to genuinely fall in love with the siren.

If this Dean is Castiel’ boyfriend, and Castiel isn’t feeling hunger any longer (he’s not stated it, but she wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case, not surprised at all) than this would mean Castiel has found true love.

Before she can express her joy at the prospect (while still being slightly wary because relationships with humans have historically been proven to be rather difficult), Michael ruins it. “Boyfriend?” he asks. “You’re dating a human?”

“Yes.”

“Castiel, what are you thinking? Our family reputation – “

She wouldn’t have thought Castiel had it in him, but he simply gets up and leaves.

And that is the last they hear from him. He doesn’t answer any calls, he doesn’t come to their family dinners, and the only way she knows he’s alright is by waiting on the street one day to make sure he’s still working at the library. He doesn’t see her, of course; she doesn’t feel like forcing him to speak to his family; she just has to make sure he’s alright.

He still looks as happy as he did during that fateful dinner.

She doesn’t begrudge Castiel that he’s walking his own path. God knows she did that, too; and why shouldn’t he be the one to decide how to live his own life?

And yet she can’t completely suppress all her worries about him dating a human.

After all, it’s… a human. Not that long ago, they were happy burning anything supernatural they could find on the stake.

But Catsiel seems to have found a decent one, she’s ready to admit that.

Still, during the next few years, she thinks of him now and then, praying that all will be well.

And as it turns out, it is.

On another family dinner, Balthazar looks even more exuberant than usual and they don’t even have to ask before he bursts out with “Cassie has sent me an invitation to his wedding, and everyone who wants to can come as well, he wrote especially.”

“I assume he’s marrying the – Dean?” she asks.

Balthazar smirks. “Yes, Aunt Naomi, he’s indeed marrying the Dean. The Dean Winchester, to be precise.”

“I never thought he’d be so stupid to actually wed the human” Michael declares.

Naomi shakes her head; her dear departed brother sadly had his prejudices, and his eldest child inherited every single one of them. “Michael, it’s not for us to decide what makes Castiel happy. I am sure he and – Dean love each other –“

“Aunt, no offense, but you don’t know that.”

“We could” she offers, “If we went to the wedding and saw –“

“You don’t consider going, I am sure!?”

She frowns; she’s never liked being interrupted, and normally none of them would dare. “Michael, you cannot think that –“

“Yes, I can. He is disgracing us by –“

“I will not have you say such things about a family member at my table, so you either stay quiet or you leave” she says firmly because she realizes at that moment that yes, of course she will come to her nephew’s wedding. It is a big milestone, and she’s never missed one in any of their lives.

She approaches Balthazar later that week.

“When is the wedding taking place?”

“And a very good morning to you too, Aunt Naomi” he replies cheerfully, “May I interest you in our newest collection –“

It never surprised her that Balthazar became his own boss. And from what she’s hearing, he’s becoming rather well known in the fashion world, too.

Normally, she’d say no, but now…

“I’ll need a new pantsuit for Castiel’s wedding.”

“Of course. Jewellery, too? I have exclusive –“

“Balthazar.”

“Can’t blame me for trying. By the way, do you want to see the invitation?”

She’s glad to see that there doesn’t seem to be a “theme” or “colour scheme” to that wedding of theirs; the invitation isn’t much more than a picture of the two of them with an excited exclamation of “He said yes!”

“He is handsome” she concedes.

“My, if you only think him handsome, then  what does constitute really freaking hot –“

“Balthazar.”

”Ah, Aunt, my favourite cousin is getting married, you have to allow me to make a few jokes. And you are right, Castiel certainly caught a very pretty specimen.”

It’s not just his partner’s attractive features that catch her eye, however.

In the picture, Dean Winchester has his arms wrapped around Castiel, and they are both laughing. Her nephews eyes are all but glowing, which means he’s most likely showing his powers, but he doesn’t seem to be ensnared in the least.

It seems Castiel has indeed found true love. Well, she’ll know soon enough.

Their wedding day is bright and warm, exactly as one could wish; and even Balthazar has taken care to dress appropriately. His heart is in the right place, he just enjoys now and then playing pranks on people.

While she was aware that Castiel had moved, with the unfamiliar address of the envelope containing the invitation, she didn’t realize his hu- Dean was ready to live in a monsters-only neighbourhood. But this is exactly the suburbia paradise they end up in. She sees fairies, goblins, demons –

Speaking of demons, one comes rushing when he sees them. “I assume you are member of Cas’ family?”

Cas. All his life, he resisted people trying to give him a nickname. Must be Dean Winchester’s work. She nods. “I’m Naomi Novak, his aunt. This is Balthazar Roché, his cousin.”

“Enchanted. Crowley.” The demon bows and actually kisses her hand before showing them their seats.

Balthazar sniggers after they are left alone. “You’re blushing.”

“I’m doing no such thing” she says indignantly.

“Of course not, Aunt. But he is quite attractive for a demon, isn’t he?”

“He’s definitely one with a lighter soul than others” she concedes, because any demon who decides to live in a monster community must be a good one – otherwise he’d hardly risk getting sick by shunning his own kind.

Then again, even a good demon isn’t all that cuddly.

They wait until a black car arrives and they realize Castiel and his fiancé are here.

It quickly becomes clear that the boy didn’t think anyone would bother to show up.

And Dean really is rather polite and friendly, and, that becomes absolutely clear, utterly smitten with Castiel – Cas.

* * *

“It was a nice ceremony” she says on their way home. “I will have to tell Michael that his fears are entirely unfounded.”

“Oh dear” Balthazar says. “I am looking forward to that.”

She permits herself to smile.  


End file.
